This invention relates to a reusable article for gift wrapping.
The concept of gift exchange has been around for a long time in many different places around the world. Typically, a gift is covered in some form at the time of the exchange, and the covering usually makes the package appealing and attractive. The way gift wrapping has evolved today, it often involves a disposable paper product with a design that is attractive or indicative of the occasion (e.g., wrapping paper). In addition, there are usually ribbons and bows to further decorate the covered gift.
One of the problems with the modern-day gift wrapping practice is that it is inconvenient. First, one has to have all the right tools to even tackle gift wrapping: typically wrapping paper, bows and/or ribbons, tape, and scissors. One has to constantly replenish the wrapping material supply as it gets used, adding to the list of items one has to remember to buy. Second, purchasing the gift wrapping material is not as simple as purchasing milk or toilet paper. The decorative bows and ribbons have to complement the wrapping papers in terms of size, color, and occasion. Third, the wrapping and the decorating of the gift require a certain amount of skill and artistic talent to make the end product beautiful. Furthermore, depending on the shape of the object to be wrapped, creativity of varying degrees is required. If you don't have the time or the skill, gift wrapping can be a source of frustration. An alternative is to have the gift professionally wrapped, but that comes at an extra price.
Another problem with the modern-day gift wrapping practice is that it is wasteful. Wrapping paper, which often have beautiful and elaborate printed materials on it, is purchased with good money only to be ripped and thrown out by the gift recipient. Even if the wrapping paper were carefully opened without ripping, the fold lines and wrinkles would prevent the wrapping paper from being reused. The bows and ribbons may be reusable in theory, but they hardly ever get reused in practice because they have to be of the right length, thickness, and color to be used again.
Yet another problem with the modern-day gift wrapping is that it is not environmentally friendly. According to some studies, the current rate of paper consumption, especially during the holidays, is unsustainable. In addition to depleting the world's forests, the wrapping paper and decorative material all contribute to increased garbage production. After ending up in a garbage bin, the wrapping paper has to be processed (e.g., burned), contributing to environmental pollution. While people are becoming increasingly aware of the need to conserve natural resources such as trees, modern-day gift wrapping conflicts with this trend.
More publications today are advocating reduction of paper usage, for example by skipping the use of wrapping paper altogether during holiday season. Given the above problems with modern-day gift wrapping practice, a way of wrapping gifts that requires less time and skill, is less wasteful, and more environmentally conscious is desirable.